


More Than a Weapon

by Bee_Boy_Apollo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Cross-Stitches, Loki really loves one (1) scarf, M/M, Mjolnir - Freeform, New Asgard is Set in Iceland, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy_Apollo/pseuds/Bee_Boy_Apollo
Summary: Ever since Thor and Bruce settled down in New Asgard, Bruce has been working on a cross-stitch project as a gift for Thor. Today is the day he finally gets to give it to him.ThorBruce Week - Day 1 - First Time (First time Bruce gives a gift to Thor)





	More Than a Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, 3 minutes until the end of Thorbruce day 1 here where I live and i finally get my act together and post it.
> 
> This is my first time writing both Thor and Bruce, so i hope i did them justice... I just couldn't _not_ participate in ThorBruce week.
> 
> I cross stitch, so this is pretty much just me trying to make cross-stitching cool..

Bruce was starting to panic, which wasn’t entirely unusual, but this time it was for a whole different reason than the Hulk trying to destroy an entire city.

No, the Hulk surprisingly wasn’t involved this time. 

This one was all on Bruce.

Ever since the Asgardians’ ship had gotten to Earth, Thor and Bruce were living together in New Asgard. 

It wasn’t like they’d hated living in Avengers Tower - well, Bruce wouldn’t exactly choose living in Avengers Tower over living in a sweet little cottage in a remote part of Iceland - but Thor needed a place to live with all the Asgardians, and Bruce and Thor had become practically inseparable in the time that they’d been living on the ship.

Loki would attest to that. 

Apparently there were only so many times he could walk in on the two of them making out in a secluded part of the ship before he got sick of it. 

But now that they were back on Earth, Bruce had taken up a new hobby, even though supplies were insanely difficult to come across in Iceland. 

He’d been forcing Tony to ship cloth and threads to him for months, and at this point he was pretty sure that if he had to ask for more gray thread, Tony would get Thor to use the Bifrost and take him to States himself. 

Which was a problem.

Because Thor had no idea what this new hobby of his was. Well, that’s not true, he knew that Bruce was cross stitching in his free time because Bruce had told him all about how it soothed his anxiety.

_But_

Thor had no idea what exactly Bruce was making, and Thor was starting to get upset by it.

Every time Thor would come home after walking around New Asgard, Bruce would throw all of his cross stitch supplies in a basket next to their couch, and pretend like he was just watching TV the whole day. 

Turns out, doing that 24/7 every time your boyfriend gets home from doing his kingly duties will make him a bit suspicious. Who knew, right?

Turns out, also staying up all night trying to cross stitch in bed without waking your cuddly boyfriend up will _also_ make him suspicious. 

Now, he wasn’t suspicious that Bruce was cheating on him or anything. 

No, Thor had just voiced his concerns that Bruce wasn’t getting enough sleep because it was too soon for the two of them to be living together, or that the Hulk was being a little shit again and was making it hard for Bruce to get any rest.

It was sweet, it really was, but there were only so much reassuring he could do before Thor would stop believing him.

And this was the reason for his current panic.

Thor was due back from his shopping trip with Loki in Reykjavík any second, and Bruce only had about 5 stitches left before his current project was finished, and it was all backstitching, so it shouldn’t take that long, right?

Well, considering both Loki and Thor can teleport using various forms of alien nonsense, it was more concerning than it should be. 

He finished up the last letter, and sighed. At least that was done, right? 

Yeah, sure, now he just had to figure out how to wrap this giant piece of aida cloth up in an undetermined amount of time. 

“So, you finished it…” 

Loki’s voice almost gave him a heart attack, and he could’ve sworn even the Hulk screamed in the back of his head. 

“Jesus Christ, Loki… You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Loki just shrugged, and walked over to examine the fabric bruce was holding.

“He’ll love it.”

Bruce honestly hoped so. He would probably cry if Thor didn’t like what he’d made.

“Oh, by the way, I left him alone with all of my shopping bags, so he should be about 3 minutes. Wait a minute-” Loki said, vanishing from sight for a few moments, before reappearing in the same spot he’d left.

“Heimdall says that Thor is fumbling around with the bags like the fool that he is and currently going to a more secluded spot of Reykjavík to tell Heimdall to use the bifrost , so he should be about 1 and a half minutes away.”

Great. 

Cool.

Fantastic.

This was fine.

How the hell was he going to wrap this up in that short amount of time. 

“Loki… Help.”

Loki looked as if he’d just been asked to lasso the fucking sun and moon. 

“How can _I_ help you.”

Great. Loki chose _now_ to act like a disappointed pre-teen. 

Of course he did. 

“Just grab me that basket over there with all the supplies in it.”

“No,” Loki said, very clearly moving towards the basket with his hand out to grab it. 

The basket was suddenly teleported right next to Bruce on the couch, and, of course, Bruce almost jumped out of his skin.

“Will you _please_ stop teleporting things in and out of my house.”

Loki just smirks, and says “You could at least say thank you…”

Bruce goes to say something sarcastic back, but that’s when he sees the familiar rainbow lights of the bifrost outside the door in the middle of town in what was deemed the ‘designated bifrost area’.

Fuck.

He was absolutely _screwed._

Bruce quickly positioned the cloth in the basket, supported by the various threads in the bottom, and put the lid back on it.

“Give me your scarf.”

“I am _not_ giving you my scarf. I paid 1000 króna for this scarf.”

“Loki. I will give you the scarf back in 5 minutes. Just give me the scarf. It was only like 9 dollars anyway. I will _buy you a new one._ ”

“I don’t want a new scarf, I want this scarf.”

“Loki. Scarf. _Now.”_

“You want it? Come and get it.”

Bruce slides the basket off of his lap, and runs over, snatching the scarf right off of Loki’s neck.

“I win.”

“Fuck off.”

Then they both heard a key turn in the door, and looked at each other, suddenly on the same page.

“Use the scarf as a bow! Use the scarf as a bow!”

“Well if you weren’t such a bitch about it, that’s what I would’ve done 30 seconds ago.”

“Don’t blame me! You’re the one who didn’t get a bow in the first place!”

 

The door handle turned, and suddenly a blast of green magic had the scarf wrapped around the handle of the basket in a perfectly done bow.

“You’re welcome.”

“Oh shut up. I’m not thanking you.”

“You will when this gets you laid later.”

Bruce didn’t have time to answer that question because Thor was walking right through the door.

-

There was a lot of yelling about a scarf coming from inside the cottage as Thor walked up to unlock the door.

Something about Loki’s scarf being used as a bow?

He wasn’t even going to ask what Bruce and Loki were getting up to. He honestly didn’t want to know…

It seemed as if those two were spending more and more time together lately, and honestly Thor didn’t very much appreciate it.

Something had been bothering Bruce lately, and that seemed like it could be it. 

He turned the handle of the door, and Loki said something about Bruce getting laid later. God, he really hated his brother sometimes…

He was obviously making Bruce uncomfortable.

As he walked through the door, he saw Bruce’s large basket of cross stitching supplies sitting on their couch with Loki’s scarf done up in a bow on the top.

“Uh… Hi, honey!”

“Hi. What’s this about?” He said, gesturing to the basket.

Bruce looked as if he was going to shake himself into oblivion. His hands were shaking like the doctor who’d sent Loki falling through the void for 30 minutes. 

Why would his hands hand be doing that…?

“Why- Why don’t you open it and- and find out?” 

Bruce gestures to the basket and Loki decides to use this moment to loudly move one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen to sit in.

Will he ever learn how to _not_ ruin a moment. 

Probably not.

Whatever. He wants to know what Bruce is so nervous about.

It better not be another one of Loki’s stupid pranks, that’s for sure, or he and Loki are having a word. Probably outside, and probably near Katla, a literal active volcano.

He sits down on the couch, and Bruce immediately sits down next to him, looking at the basket.

“There better not be a live animal in here,” he says, opening the basket.

Nothing he’d ever gone through could prepare him for what was inside… Absolutely nothing. 

Not any of Loki’s numerous deaths. Not his father banishing to Earth.

Nothing.

He was immediately faced with a beautifully stitched picture of Mjolnir on tan cloth with Futhark runes carefully stitched in the middle.

It was the same tan cloth he’d seen Bruce hiding from him for the past 2 months…

Was this what Bruce had been stressing about?

The picture of Mjolnir was incredibly accurate to the real version, and Thor couldn’t hold back the tears that’d gathered in his eyes any longer when he’d finally read the script that was written on it. 

‘More than a weapon. Simply a friend. In memory of Mjolnir - 2017’ is what it said.

“You…”

He couldn’t get the rest of what he was trying to say out. Instead he just hugged the fabric to his chest and continued to sob.

Bruce just nodded, and wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Do you like it?” Bruce asked.

Did he _like_ it? 

He absolutely adored it. 

But he couldn’t get that out right now… Instead he just nodded into Bruce’s shoulder. 

“How did you…”

“Loki. He helped me with all of it…”

“Did he…”

“Yes. He taught me the runes… he showed me illusions of Mjolnir…”

Thor couldn’t take it anymore. He gently placed the cloth to the side, and wrapped his arms around Bruce in the tightest hug he could manage without crushing him.

“I love you… you know that right. I love you so much, Bruce.”

“I love you too, honey…”

“You didn’t have to do this for me… For her.”

“Yes I did,” Bruce says, and it’s apparent that he too is crying now. Wow, they were a bunch of emotional disasters. “Hela destroyed her and left her on that hill. You didn’t even get to say goodbye… I- I wish I could’ve done more…”

‘More? You’ve already done so… so much more than I could ever ask for.”

Thor took that moment to move back and kiss Bruce directly on the lips.

“Gross! I’m taking my scarf and leaving!” 

“Lock the door on your way out!” Bruce calls after him.

He didn’t lock the door, but they didn’t really care…

They also didn’t notice that the memorial was now neatly framed on the wall above the couch, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t kill them.

It would be a pleasant surprise.

One that Loki would deny doing for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my tumblr @bee-boy-apollo, my twitter @NoizButternuts, or right here in the comments
> 
> If you want to see the cross-stitch design, you can use this link: https://i.imgur.com/SFOlv1w.png


End file.
